Friday Nights
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There was only one person that Jay wanted to spend his Friday nights with. Halstead/Lindsay. OneShot.


_Hey guys! Posting up my first stories in this fandom, hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

Erin Lindsay was a bad ass.

Erin Lindsay was a force to be reckoned with.

Erin Lindsay didn't take crap from anyone, including Hank Voight, who _everyone_ took crap from.

And Erin Lindsay would walk into the police station with a rifle and shoot everything and everyone in sight if she knew that Jay Halstead had turned down not one, not two, but six offers for cold, hard money to get pictures of her in her get up tonight.

It was an under the table kind of gig, one where it was just the two of them assigned. Voight hadn't wanted Erin to be the one who got sent it, he wanted it to be Burgess or some other woman to be in there, but Erin hadn't backed down. And like with everything else, when Erin wanted something, she got it. Antonio Dawson had come to her originally, and she was going to follow through with the task at hand, even if it meant spending her Friday night getting groped and wearing barely any clothes. He had lost contact with a star witness in one of his cases for his days back in Vice, and apparently she had a habit of reverting her old ways of dancing to get enough money together to shoot into her arm.

Jay was sitting in his surveillance truck, glad that he was alone, because he had been shifting around in his seat uncomfortably for the past two hours. Sheldon Gin had done all the computer work earlier, hacking into the clubs security cameras, and had then left the two of them to it.

And thank God that he had left, or else Jay would be sitting in a van, alone with another dude, looking like some kind of creep with a half hard cock because he was looking at his practically naked partner through a fuzzy security camera.

Erin was walking through the club, wearing a barely there lacy, black bra, lacy underwear that hugged at her pert ass and thigh high, sheer stockings. She was serving drinks, flipping her curled hair over her shoulder and fluttering her thick eyelashes at the leering men. Her hair was out to cover to tiny earpiece tucked into her ear canal, and it bounced around her cleavage and her flawless back. There was a gem, a tiny pin, at the center of her bra, nestled between her cleavage, with a minuscule camera, and Jay was clenching his fist every time a man turned their slimy looking eyes back toward her.

Which was a lot.

She was skimming the crowd, waiting for all the dancers to get on the stage, and then looking over each of them.

None of them were Nadia Decotis, the girl they were looking for, and after half the night spent in the freezing van, Jay was reading to close up and go home. But every time he suggested she fall back, she would lift her hand to her head, run her fingers through her and discreetly tap her earpiece twice. _No_.

"Hey, girl." Jay heard Erin say to one of the girls who had just started her shit. "Have you seen Nadia this evening?" She had been asking each girl as they had started, trying to sound nonchalant, like she didn't really mind what the answer was either way. So far, there had been no luck.

"Oh, yeah, girl," the skinny girl with bottle blonde hair and fake tits nodded with a wide smile. "She's out the back, she's on stage in about ten minutes."

Jackpot

"Thanks," Erin smiled at her and turned to walk back toward the the bar. She put down the tray of empty glasses on the sticky, wooden bar and then started walking toward the employees changing rooms. The cleavage camera bounced up and down as Erin stalked down the hallway in her six inch heels, pausing when she reached the toilets. She pushed it open and glanced around. Since she was out of the main club, the only camera that he had to rely on was the one on her bra, and Jay rolled his eyes as she stepped further into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

"Fucking hell," he muttered out as he got the first, proper look at Erin's tight body, encased in the lacy lingerie that emphasized the perfect curves.

"Shut up, Halstead," she muttered back, but he saw the upward turn of the corner of her full lips as she pushed open the doors of each of the stalls to see if there was anyone there. They were all empty, so she walked back out into the hallway. She tried the tiny changing room, and Jay got a good look at two nearly naked girls getting into their pleather skirts and cheap, fish net tops, but neither of them were Nadia. Jay heard her harsh sigh through the speakers and she backed out the room, only one door left in the hallway. The sigh plastered on the door said _Maintenance Room_ and it looked like Erin was going to turn away and give up, but she hesitated and opened the door.

And on the floor, a needle stuck in her arm, was Nadia Decotis.

"Nadia," Erin muttered, the dismay in her voice clear.

* * *

Seeing Erin in her 'hooker' get up was hot, and Jay was thankful that there was a good ten minute discussion between Erin and Nadia for him to calm himself down and slip back into his professional state before the brunette came back out to the car. She had grabbed her thick, knee length jacket from behind the bar as she had hauled Nadia out of the club, and the look she shot across at Jay clearly said that she wasn't happy.

In fact, she was far from happy.

They got Nadia back to the precinct, mumbling and swearing at them. Jay walked her in while Erin walked upstairs. When she came back down, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans on under the jacket, indicating that she had changed out of the skimpy lingerie she had been flouncing around in all night. They had already organized that Jay would give her a ride home, so they walked out together; Jay with his head tilted back and whistling the song that had been playing on repeat in the car, and Erin had her head down, hands buried in her pockets.

Jay didn't push the silence on the way home, knowing that Erin would just shut him down anyway.

Erin didn't open up to people easily. It was clear early on that she was open with Voight, but everyone else just got a brick wall. But he had been her partner for over a eighteen months and he had picked up on the pattern where she fell into this sullen mood every time they were involved in a case they included a teenage girl and drugs. A month or so ago he had finally gotten her to give her some background on that when they were getting dinner after a case.

Her parents had both been junkies. Her father died when she was eleven and given he was the family's provider and her mother never held down a steady job, she had started whoring herself out. And sometimes when she would bring men back to their apartment, and they would show interest in young Erin, she wouldn't stop them.

Erin got out of there when she was sixteen, and that was when she moved in with Voight and his family.

"Hey," Jay murmured as they pulled up outside her apartment building. "Are you okay?" He turned his seat and rested his arm against the steering wheel as he studied the brunette next to him. Erin pursed her lips and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied in her husky voice, giving him a quick smile that didn't reach her eyes. Jay didn't believe that for a second, but he didn't push it, knowing that Erin would just fix him with her trademark, withering glare and storm out of the car. Instead, he tried a different approach, giving her a smile.

"Well, did you want a night cap? Unwind?" Jay asked. Erin looked like she was going to accept for a split second but then she shook her head.

"I think I needa crash. Beside, it's Friday night," Erin gave him a half smile as she glanced over him. "Don't you have some hot piece of ass ready to warm your bed?" Jay shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope," he told her, keeping his body twisted so that he could watch her expression. "You know that there hasn't been hot peice of ass catching my attention for the past few months." He was rewarded with a flicker of surprise and then a small quirk of a smile and then she composed her face, ducking her head to fiddle with the keys in her lap. "Erin...I don't care what day of the week is it, I'd always rather be mocking that skinny ass of yours than looking for another." Erin shook her head and threw a grin over at him.

"I'll see you later, Jay," she said, sliding off her buckle and reaching across to kiss him on the cheek. She got out of the car and headed off the road and into her apartment. Jay watched her go, the engine of his car still idling as she swiped her key card against the wall by the door and then disappeared inside. Almost ten minutes past, and Jay still found himself sitting at the curb, the radio still playing softly. Jay growled under his breath and turned the key to the left, getting out of his car and slamming the door and walking toward the apartment. Erin had given him her spare card a while ago, given he usually picked her up before work, so he would let himself into the building to knock on her door when she was running late...Which she did often.

Jay took the elevator up to the twelfth floor and walked down slowly to the end of the hall. He lifted his hand and tentatively knocked at Erin's door. There was no answer, so he leaned in closer, putting his ear to the door. Her apartment building was a relatively new one, but he could still hear the slightly creak of water in the pipes from where she was running the shower. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that there was no one else in the hallway before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He kept his lock pick tucked inside, given how often it came in handy, but he never thought that he would be using it to break into Erin's place.

He closed the door quietly behind him, and could still hear the shower running, and a couple of different scenarios played out in his head.

Erin coming out of the bathroom, her wet hair plastered to her bronzed skin, a towel wrapped around her body.

Erin coming out of the bathroom, her wet hair plastered to her bronzed skin, _nothing_ wrapped around her body.

There was an involuntary twitch in his thoughts and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his thoughts PG-13. He trekked into her kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping off the cap. He leaned back against the the bench as he swallowed back a sip of the bitter liquid, waiting for his brunette to come out and discover him. As he waited, his eyes traveled around the room. Even though he had access to her building, he had only been inside her actual apartment once or twice, and they had only been rushed visits—he didn't have a good look. It was a nice place, she had good taste, and there was a photo sitting on the wooden TV cabinet and he walked into the lounge area, getting closer to the picture. It was one that was taken a while ago, at Molly's, the bar that the was run by a couple of friends who worked at the fire department. It was of himself, Erin, Antonio Dawson and Adam Ruzek. The other two men were holding their beers up to the camera, while Erin and Jay were standing a little further back, and his arm was slung around her shoulders, and she was laughing at something that had been said.

She looked stunning.

As per usual.

"You broke into my apartment?" Came a voice from behind him, snapping him out of thoughts and turning around. Erin was wearing an oversized jersey and a pair of tiny sleeping shorts that left her toned legs bare. She was rubbing at her damp hair with a towel as she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "And you're also stealing my beer?"

"A drink is usually customary after we've finished a case," Jay replied as he came over to where she was standing, putting his beer down on the kitchen table.

"Right," Erin gave him a half smirk before dropping the towel so that it was over one of the wooden chairs around her kitchen table. "You know I'm going to kick your ass at training on Monday for picking my lock, right?"

"Right," Jay grinned, glad that she wasn't going ninja on his ass. Because she had a tendency to do that to people who touched her stuff...As Adam knew from the multiple times he had borrowed things from her desk. "So...I wanted to talk to you." Erin stared at him, pursing her lips as her dark eyes skimmed over him. "It was kind of a hard case."

"It wasn't really a case," Erin interrupted. "It was just a couple of hours."

"Yeah, but this sort of thing always gets to you," Jay murmured, his expression suddenly serious, and Erin's eyes clouded over. "I just wanted to check in...Make sure everything's okay."

"Careful there, Halstead," Erin forced out a smirk that he knew she didn't mean. "You're starting to sound a little soft."

"Not _soft_ ," Jay made a face at her.

"I think a little soft," Erin replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," Jay shrugged. "Look, I wanted to see if you were fine—"

"I _am_ , Jay," Erin groaned, reaching over to pick the beer up from the table and turning around to walked into her kitchen. Jay followed after her, a bit more slowly, his eyes drifting down to her ass, which was barely covered from the light blue cloth of her shorts, before he averted his gaze. Erin dumped the rest of his beer down the sink and threw the bottle into the trash. "It's just...You know this shit always brings up memories. But I'm fine. I'm gonna sleep for ten hours and then work this out at the gym." Jay nodded, glancing downward and then his eyebrows pulling together. "What?" Erin asked.

"That jersey," he pointed at her. "That's mine." Erin looked down at the shirt and then glanced up at him guiltily.

"Maybe," she said.

"When did you get that?" He asked, swallowing hard. It didn't matter what that he had spent the past couple of hours keeping his thoughts clean, seeing her wearing his jersey made her ten times more attractive that the skimpy lingerie she had been flaunting around in.

"You gave it to me a while ago on a stake out," Erin shrugged. "I kept it."

"There's something about girls in guys clothing," Jay shook his head.

"What?"

"That is kind of a complete turn on," he smirked.

"Oh?" Erin laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah," Jay was trying to gauge her reaction. There had always been _something_ there between them, but they had always been careful not to cross the line. But then it had never felt like...This.

"So you like it when I wear your clothes," Erin began, taking a tiny step closer to him. "That's completely unoriginal."

"Not trying to be the next Romeo here," Jay replied.

"Romeo? So this is a romantic situation, is it?" She smirked at him.

"Uh," Jay looked flustered and Erin laughed again. There was something about her raspy laugh...Something absolutely incredible. He took in a deep breath and closed the distance between them. "Look, Erin," he said. "I don't know what this is, but that illusion you have about my Friday nights? Running around with chicks? That's all shit." Erin blinked at him as his lifted his hands and skimmed them up her arms, resting them lightly on her shoulders. "I want to spend my Friday nights with you—cooking dinner, or drinking beer, or watching that Top Model crap you're obsessed with—"

"Hey!" Erin interrupted, but her eyes were dancing.

"I want to see where this goes, Erin," Jay licked his lower lip. "I need to know if you feel the same way—" she didn't give him a verbal reply, because she was launching herself into his arms. Her lips collided with his, and it was just as good as the kiss they had exchanged when they were undercover a year ago and had to make out in the corner of a coffee shop. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and her fingers scratched down lightly the stubble on his cheeks. It was over too quickly, barely lasting longer than twenty seconds, but it was enough.

For now.

"Let's see if you're not just saying this to get in my pants," Erin smirked. "I've got todays episode of Top Model recorded." Jay winced and scrunched up his nose.

"Okay, I totally _wasn't_ just saying that to get in your pants—but maybe if you've got something else recorded?"

"C'mon, Halstead," Erin flounced out of his arms and back into her lounge. Jay rolled his eyes, but he knew that he would watch paint dry if that's what she really wanted.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "But I'm having another beer."

 _Let me know what you guys thought :)_


End file.
